Now or Never
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Drabbles R/Hr. Cause it's now or never!
1. Risadas

**Autor:** Pam Weasley

**Título:** Risadas  
**Combinação:** Primeiro jogo de Quadribol do Hugo + Ódio

* * *

Hermione achou tudo muito cômico, no início

Hermione achou tudo muito cômico, no início. O pequeno Louis, filho de Bill, voava na vassourinha de brinquedo que havia ganhado no seu aniversário de seis anos. Ao seu lado, Hugo manejava outra vassoura, tão pequena quanto a do primo, e seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade. A morena lembrava que Ron não havia tido outra escolha quando Bill presenteou o filho menor, a não ser dar também um presente a seu próprio filho. Se não, o seu pequeno ia chorar durante dias. Mas Ron simplesmente não precisava ter marcado um jogo de quadribol.  
- Merlim, Hugo só tem três anos! – Ela exclamou, enquanto ele vestia o filho para a batalha.  
- Ele vai tirar de letra! Não é, filhão? – Ele perguntou, bagunçando os cabelos do filho. O ruivinho sorriu com seus dentes de leite.  
O jogo entre os dois primos começou tão pacífico quanto poderia ser. Eles caiam da vassoura, riam, começavam tudo de novo. Porém, foram ganhando equilíbrio nos brinquedos. Louis era relativamente mais forte que Hugo, mais rápido, mais ágil. Bill ria quando o filho conseguia, facilmente, tirar a goles de brinquedo das mãos do primo menor. Ria mais quando Hugo ficava a ver navios com a rapidez de Louis. E quanto mais ele ria, mais Ron odiava, tanto aquela idéia estúpida quanto o próprio irmão.  
Resultado óbvio: 450 pontos para Louis, 50 para Hugo.  
- Foi você quem pediu, Ronald! – Hermione exclamou, deitando em cima do marido e beijando seu pescoço.  
- Nunca mais vamos à casa deles, Herm. – Ele sussurrou, com ódio. – E eu estou com dor de cabeça.  
Virou para o lado, na tentativa de dormir. Hermione, ao seu lado, abafava uma gargalhada no travesseiro.  
Decidiu não alimentar a raiva de Ron. Nem a sua própria.

**N/A:** Primeira Drabble para o Projeto Now or Never. Tô esperando a das outras girlies!


	2. Como Nós

**Autor:** Pam Weasley

**Título:** Como Nós.  
**Combinação: **Noivado da Rose + Sensação de vazio

* * *

Desde o início, nós dois sabíamos que isso não poderia ser evitado. Não quisemos intervir quando os pequenos abraçavam-se forte durante as brincadeiras, ou quando ela insistia em escolher o presentinho dele no Natal. Nós sabíamos que existia um brilho infantil nos olhos de Rose toda vez que James estava por perto, e que o fato de serem primos não mudaria isso. Nossa maior prova, agora: Os dois ali, as alianças sendo trocadas, o sorriso, o beijo cúmplice e apaixonado. Você não querendo perder a garotinha do papai, eu não querendo que a minha princesa vá embora. Ela nunca fora só nossa, sabemos; mas isso não nos impediu de desejá-la pequena, indefesa e necessitando dos pais pelo resto da vida.

O que nós faz fechar a boca, aprovar o casamento e sorrir enquanto esse vazio toma conta de nós é o fato de que sempre vimos um pouco de nós dois nos cabelos cheios de Rose e nas malandragens de James. Sempre enxergamos nas nossas crianças a mesma vontade de permanecer juntos que vemos em nós mesmos. Nos sorrisos, nos beijos discretos, nas palavras de amor que ela escreve em bilhetes e cola no mural do quarto do nosso afilhado. Eles se amam, como nós.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews na drabble anterior! Essa foi tão legal de escrever quanto a outra e tem outro shipper que eu amo: James/Rose!

Beijos!

* * *


	3. Fôlego

_**Fôlego**_

"_Felix Felicis_".

Ela estava errada. Pela primeira vez não, ele não era tão ruim quanto ela poderia pensar. Ao mesmo tempo que se ouviam as comemorações dos vencedores, ele tomava fôlego para finalmente mostrar que não, ele não era tão fraco.

Ele não precisava de Felix Felicis. _Ele não precisava de Hermione Granger_.

E os cabelos louros misturavam-se às suas mãos sardentas, e os lábios rosados tinham gosto de batom. E a coragem tinha um gosto muito amargo. Tomou fôlego mais uma vez quando viu os outros cabelos, castanhos e embaraçados, fugindo através do retrato. O gosto amargo descendo em sua garganta.

Ele não precisava de Felix Felicis. _Ele não precisava de Felix Felicis_.

* * *

**N/A:** Algo me diz que tudo ficou subentendido demais nessa drabble, mas esse tema merecia Ronald Weasley.

Ouro no XXI Chall Relâmpago. Thanks, Lise e Dressa!


	4. Sangue Ruim

Para o II Mini-Challenge Ron/Hermione. Palavra: Sempre.

* * *

**Sangue-Ruim**

Ron e Hermione encontraram a tapeçaria dos Black juntos, e juntos viram o nome de _Cedrella_. Ele contou que Cedrella havia sido tirada da tapeçaria porque casou com ... Septimus _Weasley_. E Hermione sorriu, dizendo sem querer que Ron sempre teve sangue realmente nobre. Tão nobre que há três gerações sua família não distinguia _bruxos _e _trouxas_.

Ron quis lhe dizer que, talvez, isso significasse que seu destino, desde sempre, era ficar com uma nascida-trouxa.

* * *


	5. Eu te amo

Para o IV Mini Challlenge R/Hr e para o Now or Never 2.0 (Reencontro depois de Hogwarts + Sol)

* * *

**Eu te amo.**

Depois de ela ter negado, depois de milhares de pores-do-sol eternos passados sozinhos, depois do brilho ter se apagado nos olhos de Ron, depois da volta dela aos estudos, depois de algumas quedas e algumas decepções.

Depois das três palavras, o sol voltou a brilhar.


	6. Souvenir

N/A: Para o V Mini-Challenge R/Hr do Seis Vassouras

* * *

**Souvenir**

_A primeira pena que ela fez levitar._

Ele que havia feito as bagagens dela, um presente de despedida para que não voltasse mais.

_A velha varinha quebrada pelo Salgueiro Lutador. _

Lembrava do ano em que ele criara coragem de enfrentar seu maior medo por ela. Fora tão idiota.

_Alguns rabiscos do primeiro tratado sobre o SPEW. _

Que foi lançado, que foi um sucesso, que rendeu à morena viagens pelo mundo em companhia de "um novo colega, muito interessado pela causa". _A Causa._

As alianças incrustadas com diamantes, que trocaram em uma festa na residência dos Weasleys, nos jardins simples e floridos suburbanos demais para uma mente tão expansiva quanto a de Hermione Granger.

_Aliança que ela quebrou. _

Ron fechou a caixa e guardou-a dentro do armário, pensando em manda-la para ela amanhã.

Mas ouviu a campainha tocar no mesmo instante em que fechava a porta do guarda-roupas. E viu o olhar de tristeza, arrependimento, certezas de que preferia aquele apartamento escondido em Londres a mil viagens, mil novos colegas, mil SPEW.

_Ron entregou a caixa em mãos._


	7. L'amoureuse

**N/A:** Para o III Mini-Challenge R/Hr do Seis Vassouras

**

* * *

L'amoureuse**

Virou outra página do livro, para voltar e reler a última linha. Esquecera o que estava escrito ali, assim como esquecera os capítulos anteriores. Olhou pela janela, olhou para o relógio, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Na sua frente, Ginny parecia passar pela mesma aflição, descascando o esmalte das unhas.

- Herm? – a ruiva chamou – Você está bem?

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente, e a outra sorriu. Ginny sempre encarara aquilo com bem maior naturalidade. Era assim nas noites silenciosas demais no salão comunal, em que a mais nova tentava desesperadamente começar uma conversa, desviar os pensamentos e lembrar-se de qualquer outra coisa (um livro, uma aula, uma fofoca), enquanto Hermione continuava apenas concordando, sorrindo sem querer, adormecendo vencida pelo sono em algum dos sofás.

Nos primeiros meses, nem tanto, mas já ao final do ano letivo aquilo estava matando-a. E não importava quantas cartas chegassem, quantos amigos aparecessem, _era infernal_, impossível de conviver.

E mesmo que Ginny não olhasse pela janela, saberia quando seu destino se aproximava, porque assim que a paisagem tornou-se familiar Hermione endireitou a coluna, prendeu os cabelos e pegou um espelho – _um espelho_ – em sua mochila.

O trem parou na estação e imediatamente as duas saíram correndo do vagão, passando por outras centenas de alunos apressados, procurando imediatamente um rosto conhecido, um sorriso reconfortante, um abraço de boas-vindas. E o abraço especial que Hermione esperava naquelas noites silenciosas em Hogwarts aguardava-a ali, ao lado dos seus pais, as mãos no bolso, procurando-a na multidão.

Nenhuma multidão foi capaz de contê-la enquanto ela corria na direção de Ron, nem o olhar repressivo dos pais, nem qualquer comentário maldoso que Harry e Ginny poderiam fazer depois. Nada pode impedi-la de terminar com a última distância que a separava dele.

_Hermione o beijou._


	8. Rose

**N/A: **Para o V Mini-Challenge R/r do fórum Seis Vassouras

* * *

**Rose**

Aos dez anos Hermione parara de usar cor-de-rosa. Foi quando ela ouviu seus pais falarem que aquela tonalidade deixava os olhos da filha chamativos. E ela nunca gostara de chamar atenção.

Aos onze anos, com o guarda-roupa repleto de azul, vermelho e verde, ela viu Ronald Weasley corar pela primeira vez. E teve que admitir que aquele rosado ressaltaria qualquer pessoa. Principalmente uma de olhos azuis.

Ao longo de três anos ela viu que Ron prestava atenção em cores quentes, do vermelho dos próprios cabelos até o chocolate dos doces. Passando pelo casaco cor-de-rosa que Hermione comprara na viagem à França. A senhora Granger não sabia como, da noite para o dia, a filha resolvera voltar para aquela cor, assim como a morena ainda não sabia por que as orelhas do ruivo adquiriam o mesmo tom do casaco quando os dois se olhavam. Talvez por causa do tom quente de chocolate nos olhos de Hermione.

E ninguém poderia saber que anos depois a cor chamativa e tão duvidosa daria um nome para a primeira criação conjunta de seus admiradores.


	9. Relógio de Forno

**N/A:** Fanfic para o projeto Now or Never (A primeira vez do Hugo. + Respiração) e V Mini-Challenge R/Hr, ambos do fórum Seis Vassouras.

* * *

**Relógio de Forno**

- Vocês não iam sair? – Hugo perguntou, ofegante, quando os pais entraram em casa. Parecia muito assustado.

- Vamos. – respondeu Ron, reparando o cheiro de comida que estava no ar. As férias dos filhos haviam começado há poucos dias, e Rose já começara a aproveitá-las passando as noites com os primos, por vezes em casa e, como nessa noite, na casa de Harry. – Viemos buscar o meu casaco. Sua mãe acha que...

- Vai esfriar! – Hermione exclamou, com segurança. Viu que o cheiro de comida vinha do forno elétrico que eles mantinham caso as crianças precisassem.

_Crianças_. Hugo parecia muito apressado para alguma coisa, limpando e arrumando tudo enquanto falava com os pais. O esposo foi buscar o agasalho e Hermione observava o filho preparando o jantar. _Crianças_. Ela viu que ele usava uma camisa nova e estava muito perfumado. E ela não poderia deixar de achá-lo bonito _– era mãe_. Mas algo no clima daquela cozinha dizia-lhe que mais alguém concordava, e ele a esperava impaciente, ofegante, nervoso.

- Acalme-se. Ela vai demorar. – disse, de repente. Hugo parou tudo que estava fazendo para olhar, ruborizado, para a morena. – Deve estar se arrumando demais. Tão nervosa quanto você. – e completou contemplativa – Parece que o tempo não passa quando a gente precisa, não é?

O filho desviou o olhar e saiu da sala, passando pelo pai no corredor.

- Pronto, estou agasalhado! – disse Ron, contrariado, enquanto beijava de leve os lábios da esposa. – Vamos?  
- Claro. – ela respondeu, dando o braço ao marido e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Acho que preciso beber.

- Ótimo! – Ron exclamou, sorrindo, enquanto os dois passavam pela porta.

Hermione suspirou, pensando na respiração ofegante e nervosa de Hugo.

_O tempo só passa quando a gente não quer._


	10. Canção Esquecida

Para o VI Mini Chall R/Hr e para o projeto Now or Never, ambos do Seis Vê.

* * *

**Canção Esquecida**

A música ressoou em sua mente por horas a fio. As cordas delicadas do violino formavam pequenos estouros quando puxadas pelos dedos finos da instrumentista. Eles repetiam constantemente na cabeça de Ron.

_Krum Krum Krum_

O ruivo levantou devagar e logo se deparou com a miniatura do antigo ídolo. Agora a música das Esquisitonas tomou seu lugar. E falava sobre guerra.

_Inimigo Inimigo Inimigo_

O ranger da cama, o barulho da água caindo na pia do banheiro, a porta abrindo, seus próprios passos ecoavam na escada em um ritmo desconhecido que incessantemente lembrava-lhe da noite anterior.

_Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor Viktor..._

_"Ron?"_

Hermione estava aos pés da escada, usando um suéter lilás que lhe cobria as mãos, e parecia muito confusa.

"_O que você está cantando?_"

Ele corou, respondendo:

"_Algo que eu ouvi um dia desses_"

Harry o esperava também. Os três saíram para o café e falaram sobre muitas coisas.

Ignoraram a canção da última noite.


	11. Você acha?

**N/A:** Para o VII Mini-Challenge Ron e Hermione do fórum Seis Vassouras

* * *

**Você acha?**

Respiraram profundamente, ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o apartamento vazio. Encararam um ao outro, rindo. Acabou o casamento, ficou a sintonia.

_"Você acha mesmo que tem que ser assim?"_ ele questionou, jurando que pela última vez.

_"Você não acha?"_ ela devolveu, mas não com arrogância ou desafio.

Sim, achava. Eles e o resto do mundo concordavam que teria que ser assim. Para o bem dos dois e das crianças, agora não tão pequenas. Cada um indo para o seu lado, cada um fazendo a sua vida, sem o outro para julgar o certo ou errado, sem o outro para criticar. Sem as brigas e o síndico trouxa ameaçando uma expulsão do prédio.

Sem Ron, sem Hermione.

_"Você acha que algum dia pode dar certo?"_ ele tentou, mais uma vez, enquanto os dois esperavam o momento certo de aparatar.

_"Você acha?"_ ela e a irritante mania que adquiriu, de responder com outras perguntas.

_"Às vezes"_ Ron disse, sendo sincero.

Um olhar, um último sorriso. Acabara o casamento.

_"Eu te amo, sabe? De verdade."_ A morena também sabia ser sincera.

_"Eu também. Não suma, ouviu?"_

Eles deram um último abraço antes de girarem. Seus olhos se encontraram antes que desaparecessem.

_Ficou o amor._


	12. Where your treasure is

**_Para o VII Mini-Challenge R/Hr do seis vassouras._**

* * *

A camisa azul grudava no corpo velho e cansado. Já passara da idade de subir aquele enorme morro, cheio de pequenas flores balançando com a brisa fresca do verão e espalhando seu pólen com o vento. O sol já se punha, mas o calor castigava as faces coradas do ruivo tanto quanto as rugas acumuladas durante os últimos anos. Ali no alto um pequeno conjunto de flores amarelas amontoadinhas balançava junto com os outros ramos.

"_Gosta de amarelo, Ron?"_

_Ela_ tinha passado umas boas horas no sol para produzir e depois planta-las.

Olhou para o horizonte enquanto se abaixava dolorosamente para pegar um dos galhos da flor pela raiz. Como ainda não tinha pensado nisso?

"_Você vai ser sempre um legume, oras."_

Riu, descendo o morro com as flores na mão. Queria espalhá-las pelo jardim. E talvez também na Toca. E mandaria outras para Luna. E em qualquer lugar que elas estivessem ele estaria em casa.

_Foi você que fez essas flores?_

"_Um pequeno teste de Herbologia pós-escola. Para não sair de forma."_

"_E como vai se chamar?"_

"_Algo que lembre o sol. Não sei."_

Chamava-se Ron.


End file.
